Deadly Attraction
by OnceUponJessie
Summary: This story is the scene of the dressing room from 1x06 sneak peek after, Karma wants to proceed the threesome idea at that night when Karma and Amy rehearse. Amy couldn't do it and told Karma she love her, Karma had a hard time dealing with the fact and distance herself with Amy. Amy was heartbroken and she met a girl, she is starting to fall for her as Karma gets jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Karmy

CH 1

Karma quickly sprinted into Amy's room as she burst open her door yelling: "AMY WAKE UP!" Amy groaned as rubbed her eyes cutely saying: "Karma its too early…" Karma chuckled as she looked at her best friend: "I need to go to the mall today come with me!" Amy groaned as she said: "No I want to sleep." Karma picked up the pillow and hit Amy with it as she just shoved it away, suddenly Karma had an idea. She crawled up behind Amy as she slipped her hand unbuttoning her shirt as she kissed her on the lips, Amy moaned as Karma yelled: "WAKE UP!" Amy finally gave up as she pushed Karma and she landed on the floor.

After a few minutes of getting ready, Amy and Karma both arrived to the mall. Karma was dragging Amy everywhere and Amy only followed she didn't know where she was going but her mind was filled with the threesome idea Karma mentioned yesterday. As Amy was looking at shirts, Karma dragged her into the dressing room and told her to wait outside. Karma picked out a piece of lace lingerie and quickly put it on as she opened the curtain of the dressing room pulling Amy out of her own world: "AMY! Be honest, does it say virgin, skank or the perfect blend of both?" Amy's jaw dropped as her eyes wandered all over Karma, she was thinking damn that is hot. Her face started to go red as Amy looked away saying: "Okay, this just got very real you're wearing lingerie." Her breathing was not normal at all, she took a deep breath and looked back at Karma. Karma observed her best friend as she felt bad for making Amy do this, she mumbled: "I know this is awkward so if you want to back out…" Amy quickly said: " I don't want to back out unless you…..you want me to back out." Amy wanted to slap herself why did she reply that fast without thinking, it made her sound desperate. Karma beamed as she was excited her idea is still happening, she said: "There's no one I rather do this with." Amy's eyes can't look away from Karma, everything screams sexy to her her face was beet red already as she questioned Karma: "Really?"

Karma happily looked herself into the mirror and smiled: "And besides we are so good at faking it." She can't believe she is going to lose her virginity to Liam Brooker, Amy chuckled weakly and forced a smiled saying: "Yeah too good actually." Karma chuckled as she looked at her best friend: "Well you could never be too good, which is why I think we should rehearse." Amy was too busy looking at Karma as the words didn't register into her brain yet, she looked up as she saw Karma smirking at her did she just say rehearse? Amy repeated for herself: "Rehearse?" All she got from Karma is a nod, and Amy was thinking what have she got herself into?

LATER THAT NIGHT

_ Amy was in the dressing room with Karma as Karma was asking her opinion about the lingerie. Amy felt very hot as she looked at Karma, her best friend; her love she really didn't want to hear about Liam anymore as Karma said: "Amy?" Amy looked up as she saw Karma smiled at her, damn that smile, that beautiful breathtaking smile that she loved seeing. Amy pushed Karma inside the dressing room deeper as she closed the curtains and caress Karma's jaw and looked into her eyes deeply kissing her lips, Karma was surprised but slowly gave in and grabbed Amy's head to deepen the kiss. Amy bit down on Karma's bottom lip as she let out a whimper. Karma whispered: "Amy….." As Amy wanted more, everything went black._

Amy groaned as she woke up, damn it was another dream again! She rolled over to the other side as she saw Karma in lingerie. What happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Karmy

Ch 2

Amy panicked as she rubbed her eyes, did she imagine this? Was Karma in lingerie and in her bed? IN HER BED? Amy rubbed her eyes fiercely as she look under the covers, she was wearing her tank top and shorts. She was relieved as she turned around looking at Karma, that lingerie matches Karma perfectly. The unique lingerie shows off her curves in all the right places and it makes Karma appear very sexy and seductive. Seductive and Karma means danger to Amy, her palm keeps getting sweaty as she gently caress Karma's face observing every little detail of that flawless face that she knows since kindergarten. Amy started to get lost into her eyes as she gently slowly lean in clashing their lips together, Karma slowly opened her eyes seeing Amy's lips kissing hers. Amy eyes widened as she observed Karma's movements, her hands still caressing Karma's jaw. Karma smiled as she cup her face: "Why you stop Amy let's continue." Karma smiled as she flipped Amy over straddling her, she lift her shirt up and kisses her stomach then back up to attach her lips to Amy. Amy kissed her as Karma's tongue asked for entrance exploring deeper, she bit Amy's bottom lip as she looked at her: "Now that is a hot kiss Amy." Karma beamed as she jumped out of her bed and changed out of the lingerie into her t shirt and cardigan, Amy's breath was ragged as she turned to look away but her eyes betraying her she was looking at Karma gulping. Karma smiled as she said: "Amy we still have school get up!" She threw a pillow at Amy as she returned back to consciousness. Amy nodded as she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower spraying cold water on herself, this will be a long day for her.

Karma smiled as she walked into the art studio, Liam was craving a new piece of structure as he saw Karma walked in. Liam smiled as he said: "Hey Karma." Karma didn't answer as she pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard, Liam took a deep breath as he grabbed her bottom and lifted her up to the table deepening the kiss. Karma's new seductive perfume was blocking his senses to think as he smiled: "You have a new perfume?" Karma nodded and grins: "Do you like it?" Liam nodded as he lay her down and continue kissing her, the door slowly creaked open as Amy looked inside seeing if Karma was there. She stopped walking as her heart stopped beating also, there Karma was being kissed by Liam. She can feel her heart slowly cracking as she slowly closed the door and ran as far as she could, tears blurred her vision.

She kicked open the door of the school as it was raining outside, the rain came right on time this way no one can see her crying. The rain blends in with her tears as felt dizzy, her vision started to black out as her knees started to buckle she was going to fall and no one was going to hold her. After a few seconds, she didn't feel any hard impact she was on the hard rock floor but she was in someone's arms. She looked up as she saw the girl with the most stunning amber eyes, the girl smiled as she brushed her sun kissed brown hair behind her ear and kissed Amy's forehead softly saying: "Don't worry you're safe with me. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry smile suits you better." Amy smiled as she slowly gave into her consciousness, somehow this girl make her feel safe and she trusted her. The girl held Amy in her arms as she went back to her motorcycle shielding Amy from the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The sun kissed hair girl smiled as she looked down at Amy, Amy is very beautiful and the most gorgeous girl she laid eyes on. She drove to her house as she gently laid Amy down on her red couch as she went to grabbed a wet towel and gently put it on her forehead, she then grabbed a towel and slowly take off her jacket. As the girl went up the stairs and shut off the lights.

Amy woke up as she rubbed her eyes, she was surprised to see a towel on her head and on the nightstand there was a bottle of aspirin. She slowly got up from the couch and looked around this was indeed not her room or Karma's room. She walked around the house and saw a set of photos on top of the fireplace, she remembered this girl she saved her when she was crying over Karma. She slowly went up the stairs as she saw three rooms, she went inside the one in the middle as she saw the girl from last night. Her sun kissed hair was reflect the sun, she was breathtaking beautiful Amy felt speechless as she stared at the girl. The girl turned around as Amy face became red instantly, the girl chuckled as she said: "Amy, its alright to stare." Amy chuckled as she said: "How you know my name and I don't know yours?" The girl smiled as she put on her tank top: "Your best friend text you last night so I know and my name is Lexi." Amy suddenly felt her knees are wobbly, she was starting to get dizzy as Lexi wrapped her arms around her. She felt warmth radiate throughout her body as Amy cupped Lexi's face and clash their lips together, they were lost in their kiss as Amy was surprised at herself. Her phone rang as she took it out and looked at the screen it was Karma, she denied the call as Amy said: "Thanks for taking care of Lexi." Lexi smiled and said: "I will text you later and that kiss was amazing." Amy grabbed her bag and went out the house as Lexi ran down the stairs catching her arm: "Wait Amy! Let me drive you!" Amy hesitated for a moment as she said: "Okay...Thanks Lexi." Lexi smiled as she grabbed her keys and drove to Hester High.

Karma just closed her locker as she grabbed the books for the classes today, she was calling Amy the whole night but there was no answer she was getting worried. Just as she was about to walk to class, Shane came by and said: "Hey Karma, how is my love birds today?" Karma sighed as she said: "Amy didn't return my calls I'm worried." Shane chuckled as he said: "Trouble in paradise already?" As Karma was about to answer, she saw a car pulled up the passengers inside the car caught her eye. Shane also turned around and looked at the car as she saw Amy with a very hot girl, Shane smirked as he saw Karma getting jealous. The plastic cup she is holding in her hand was crushed and the water spilled to the ground. Karma was very jealous at Amy and the girl.


End file.
